


Serendipitous

by gingercanary



Series: Ficlets [52]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: But with humour, F/F, Femslash February, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Part two of Femslash February bingo square: Whangst. Put them in a blender together. Obviously tw: wounds/blood
Relationships: Kendra Saunders/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: Ficlets [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731400
Kudos: 2
Collections: Flarrowverse Femslash February Bingo 2021





	Serendipitous

Harsh light illuminated Zari Tarazi’s bedroom, a narrow beam focused on the bed. Zari lay on her stomach, her back bare as blood slowly welled up in the gash on her shoulder blade. Every time Kendra touched the skin around it, she winced. 

“Stay still! You got lucky, the blade hasn’t grazed your spine.” Kendra placed her palms on Zari’s lower back. 

“Lucky?! I got a knife to my back!” Zari’s exclamations caused pain to shoot up her spine. 

Lifting her left leg over Zari, Kendra sat down on Zari’s lower back. “Just stop moving until I’ve sewn this cut shut.” To emphasise her point she tensed her leg muscles. 

Zari sighed dramatically and placed her head down on her forearms, trying not to flinch as Kendra fixed her wound. 

“There.” She sat back on her heels, admiring her handiwork. With a swift move, she pulled a large piece of gauze from its packaging and covered the cut. “Now you can complain,” She added, slipping from Zari’s back. 

Rolling over, Zari stared up at Kendra with a disgruntled look in her eyes. “I did not get lucky,” she huffed.

“You had a tornado around yourself while the enemies were throwing knives at us. Your wind pulled them all into your storm. It could’ve been much worse.” Kendra tapped Zari’s nose. “So, you did get lucky.”

“You, Kendra, need a refresher on the definition of the word lucky.” Zari nudged Kendra’s knee. 

Raising an eyebrow, Kendra smiled. “Only if you’re giving it to me. In Farsi, please.” One of the advantages of being a reincarnated winged demigoddess was speaking many languages, Zari’s mother tongue among them. 

“Oh, you are lucky I like you.”

“Another happy coincidence,” Kendra teased, her eyes twinkling.


End file.
